


Treasure

by lasorcas



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, god this is filthy, i hope my mom never sees this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasorcas/pseuds/lasorcas
Summary: It’s so filthy and dirty and Max seizes the moment, sheer desire taking over his body that doesn’t belong to him anymore. It belongs to Daniel now, he belongs to Daniel, and all he can do is moan and press himself against his face and fingers and dick as if his life depends on it.





	Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the whole night writing this instead of sleeping and all thanks to you, Eline 
> 
> This is the second time ever I'm trying to write something in English and ugh, I really hope it's not too bad lol. Feel free to let me know if you enjoy my ramblings! :)

Max stopped paying attention to what was going on on stage a long time ago now. There isn’t an inch of him that is interested in all the factory talks - he’s hearing them for a millionth time now, and it’s not that anyone in the great hall has anything new to tell him. He doesn’t even understand why he’s obliged to be here.

Well, thanks God they’ve not asked him to prepare a speech or something. He sucks at public talking. He prefers staying in the shadow the whole time, only coming out to shine bright, and he’s sure public talking isn’t his area to shine in.

He sits there with his eyelids filled with metal and his mind going bland with every new second passing. He tried to distract himself with Instagram, but apparently everyone is too busy to post anything new, and he didn’t bring his earpods with him to listen to music. So he sits there, fighting the urge to close his eyes and shamelessly fall asleep during what must be the most boring factory briefing he’s ever attended.

He’s almost starting to see dreams when something heavily falls in the empty chair right next to him, making him jump, his eyes shooting open as he brings his lowered head up to imitate commitment.

“Chill, mate,” he hears a familiar husky voice and lets out a sigh of relief, rubbing at his face to wake himself up. “It’s just me.”

“Man, it sucks,” Max whispers, aware of the many truly concerned people surrounding them.

“I know. Here,” Daniel tosses a Red Bull in his direction, the can fortuitously landing on his lap instead of banging to the tiled floor. “Hang in there, I think we’re almost done.”

Max opens the can with a quiet hiss and takes a sip, sour liquid sizzling on his tongue.

“Why are we even here,” he grumbles, watching Christian, who’s gesturing lively while talking about the changes the team has made to their rear wing - whatever. He feels more than sees Daniel shrugging, his jaw moving as he chews on something.

“Christian must’ve had a reason to invite us. I reckon he wants to discuss something after.”

“Could’ve just called us once they’re done. I woke up at nine for this shit.”

“C’mon, mate, relax,” Daniel says, hitting Max’ thigh with a fist slightly. “At least you’ve got a company to enjoy.”

Max chuckles quietly, turning his gaze away from the stage and at Daniel, met by two eyes watching him with a boisterous spark glimmering deep in them like ember. 

“Right,” he whispers, pulling a nod of approval from Daniel. It’s only when the tentative silence lays in between the two when he notices Daniel still has his hand on his thigh, resting with seemingly no temptation to leave. His gaze flickers down, fixing on the heat coming from the palm through the fabric of his jeans.

They’re not usually touchy on public, neither of them wanting to draw any extra attention from the media. Quick glances and brushes of hands is all they allow themselves in the paddock, during sponsor events, wherever they’re obliged to go together. It’s behind the firmly closed curtains where all the action happens, when they’re not afraid to touch each other, desperate to let all their secrets loose once in a while, to feel, to kiss, to demand. They’ve been doing it for a while now, successfully keeping it unknown, meeting up in luxurious hotel rooms in late evenings, visiting each other’s apartments when they’re both back in Monaco and hungry for the feeling of being loved.

Daniel’s hand slides further, the thigh muscle tensing inadvertently beneath it. Max lets out a quiet breath, shiver coming doing his spine.

“What are you doing?” he whispers, cursing his voice for shaking so obviously. Daniel isn’t looking at him. His two brown eyes are glued to the stage, spine stiffened as he makes himself look like he’s actually paying attention to the briefing just like Max did minutes ago.

“Nothing,” he replies and his hand replies as well, fingers digging into the flesh hidden underneath the rough jeans fabric. Max looks around to check if anyone sees what’s going on, but everyone’s too involved with the discussion of - something, really, he got no idea what they’re talking about, and now his mind is certainly not going to be able to fixate on anything other than the heat of Daniel’s hand on his inner thigh. Further up, crawling like a predator to its prey until it lies on Max’ crotch, the Dutch gasping at the sensation.

“Daniel,” he warns, but Daniel doesn’t seem to care as his grasp tightens on Max’ already half hard dick trapped beneath the zipper. Max closes his eyes, his mouth falling open instead as his whole body tenses, his own fingers digging into the armrests of his chair. The anticipation boiling inside him together with the fear of being caught, and he blushes at the thought only, something oddly appealing about the concept of being watched, and bites on his lip to hold back any suspicious sound when Daniel starts moving his hand, the heel of his palm pressing firmly into the zipper, making it therefore press into his swelling dick. The voices of debate get concealed by the undulating noise of his own blood pumping in his ears, familiar waves of heat and desire flowing down to his crotch and gathering under Daniel’s palm.

“Dan,” he gasps more uncertainly this time, his common sense blinded by sudden rush of affection, lust, hormones making his blood boil in his veins and his dick harden painfully fast. He feels like a schoolboy, jerking off under a blanket with his parents just behind the wall, ready to catch him in action any second. Daniel smirks, throwing a quick glance in his direction. Max swallows hard, his dry throat burning, and holds on to the last straws of consciousness he got left to say almost inaudibly. “It’s better you stop.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Daniel replies immediately, his voice low and deep.

Max bites the tip of his tongue, desperate to say, scream no, but too afraid of his own recklessness, so he remains silent, his face flaring up in a deep blush.

Daniel chuckles, shaking his head vaguely.

“That’s what I thought.”

He squeezes Max’ cock, making his eyes roll and a moan get stuck in his throat. Max’ whole body is shaking with anticipation, his hips jerking up unwillingly to the rhythm of Daniel’s rubs, his fingernails white and numb from how tight his grip on the armrests is. 

Daniel twists his wrist, fingers finding the outline of Max’ cock strained against the lower of his belly, moving up on it until his pads are pressed into the tip. Max lets out a deep breath in response, rolling his hips, encouraging Dan’s hand to move; he brings one hand up and puts his elbow on the armrest, his palm covering his lips to prevent any unwanted sound from leaving them. His crotch is a damp mess, his underwear wet and sticky and gross and he feels like he just woke up from a wet dream, except for it’s all happening in reality, Daniel palming him on public during a fucking factory briefing and he’s an ablaze mess about it.

Dan picks up the pace as much as it is possible without people noticing and Max drops his head, eyes closed, teeth digging into the soft flesh of his plump lower lip and breathing coming out in hot shaky puffs. He runs a hand over his forehead, wiping the sweat away and fuck, he’s sweating, he’s panting and Daniel is the one who’s got full control over him, Daniel is the one who makes the decisions, who’s steering the car Max is only a passenger in. The familiar heat starts gathering in his lower stomach, his insides twisting in a tight knot and that’s when he grabs Daniel’s wrist, stilling it, ceasing the torture. Daniel raises his eyebrows, looking at him questiongly.

“Not here,” Max breathes out. “I can’t come here.”

There’s a moment of peace settling in between them before Daniel removes his hand and brings his face so close to Max’ his breath is tingling on Max’ lips.

“Toilet, five minutes,” he says and gets up from his chair, leaving Max face-to-face with his arousement. 

It takes Max more than five minutes to get himself together and push himself up from the chair, first sticking a hand in his jeans and adjusting his erection a bit so it won’t be too obvious for all the important people that he might run into on his way to the toilet. He walks the corridors on jelly legs, heart banging in his chest, mind blurred with sheer want. He finds the men’s restroom and pulls on the doorknob, barging into the empty room and being pinned into the wall the second he does so. Daniel holds him by the front of his shirt, smashing their mouths together so hard and unexpected for Max that their teeth clash. They kiss feverishly for what felt like ages before Daniel pulls his forward like a ragdoll and pushes him into one of the few cabins, locking the door behind them. 

“We have to be quick,” he blurts out, pressing himself into Max once again. Max nods frantically, his eyes glued to Daniel’s lips.

“Touch me,” he breathes out and watches Daniel’s lips curve in a smirk.

“Oh, I will,” he gets a reply before Daniel connects their mouths neatly this time, savoring Max’ full lips and the acid taste of Red Bull on his tongue and gums. His knee is pushed in between Max’ legs, one hand twisting the fabric of his shirt and the other travelling it’s accustomed route down his torso and to his crotch, adroit fingers undoing the button on his jeans and pulling down the zipper. Max jerks his hips forward, desperate, worn out by the previous foreplay. 

Daniel’s hand buries in his underwear, fingers wrapping around the swollen cock and Max allows himself a moan that instantly disappears in Daniel’s mouth. He reaches out with his own shaking hand, blindly finding Dan’s jeans and his dick trapped against the zipper, and the groan he pulls from Daniel fulfills him, firing him up even more.

“Fuck, turn around,” the Aussie says and Max obeys at once, his body pressed into the cool tiled wall of the bathroom and he’d cringe at the lack of hygiene if he wasn’t so far gone in his ardour to finally get what he’s been longing for. Daniel is nipping at his neck with his both hands brought forward to hold at Max’ hip and cock simultaneously, fingers digging into meaty flesh and tight grip oozing precum from the tip. Max lets out a shameless moan, his head dropping back and nape landing on Daniel’s shoulder, their cheeks scarcely pressed together. 

Daniel pulls his jeans down to his mid thighs and grabs his ass, squeezing it as he does.

“You’re a fucking treasure, Max,” he says, his lips brushing against Max’ cheek and hot breathing leaving a damp patch there. Max catches his mouth in a sloppy kiss, groaning as he feels Daniel slip his fingers in between his asscheeks, rubbing at his dry hole. It’s teasing, Max knows it and he loves it, his body malleable in Daniel’s hands, his mind floating somewhere far from this dim lighted restroom, far from this reality. Daniel holds him firmly with one hand on his flat belly, hidden in the heat beneath his shirt, other working on his cock slowly to keep it hardened. He breaks the kiss, pulling at Max’ hips and bending him over with Max’ face still pressed into the wall; then gets on his knees, spreading Max’ asscheeks open with both of his palms and nuzzling his face in between them, Max moaning whorely as he feels a wet mouth being pressed to his entrance.

“Fuck,” he groans, one hand snapping backwards to lay on Daniel’s head as he tries to bring him even closer, Daniel humming something in response, his tongue circling the hole before pressing in, Max relaxing instantly at the feeling. Daniel fucks him with his tongue, saliva dripping down his chin and smudging on Max’ balls in the process, and Max presses his ass backwards into his face, fingers trapped in the silky curls on the back of his head. “Fuck, yes, like this,” he mutters, his lips bleeding from all the biting. 

Daniel brings one hand up then, fingers collecting the wetness, pads pressing into the hole until one finger slips in, Max clenching around it instinctively but quickly forcing himself to relax. He gets prepared messily, Daniel fucking him with his middle finger, teeth digging into the sensitive skin of his asscheek as Max twists, willing to make Daniel find the sweet spot inside him. Dan spits at his hole once it gets dry, finger sliding in and out without any resistance; adds a second one when Max begs him to, and it’s so filthy and dirty and Max seizes the moment, sheer desire taking over his body that doesn’t belong to him anymore. It belongs to Daniel now, he belongs to Daniel, and all he can do is moan and press himself against his face and fingers and dick as if his life depends on it.

Daniel’s mouth moves up his spine, leaving wet trails as it does, until he’s kissing Max again, drinking in his gasps and moans.

“There you go,” he whispers more to himself; Max hears the telltale sounds of belt being unbuckled and jeans pulled down, and then Daniel’s cock is sliding in between his buttcheeks, hot and hard and wet. “There you go, baby boy. You have it in your jeans?”

Max hums and nods and Daniel is fumbling at the hip pocket of his jeans, drawing a condom out of it clumsily with his fingers shaking. He rips the wrapper open, rolling the condom on before wrapping his arms around Max’s body, hugging him from behind, their hips pressed together.

“You’re a treasure,” he whispers once again, leaving a quick kiss on Max’ temple before thrusting inside; Max’ mouth falls open in a silent scream at the stretch, significantly more intense than from Daniel’s fingers but - 

“Fuck, so good,” Daniel grunts, as if reading his mind. His hand slips to Max’ throat and rests there, not pressing, just holding as a collar, as a gesture of dominance, and Max leans into the touch so obediently, accepting the leash, admitting his dependence, adoring the control Daniel has over him and sinking into the feeling of being at his disposal, of being owned. Daniel thrusts again and again, picking up the pace quickly, and soon the cabin gets filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin, Daniel’s balls slapping against Max’ ass with every new thrust. 

Two strong hands take a hold of Max’ hips, bringing him backwards as Daniel’s cock slides fully into him again, and Max presses himself into Daniel as much as he can, as much as it is possible without their bodies melting into one. His jeans fall down his legs, hanging around his calves now, making his whole position so much more uncomfortable, restricting his movements and that’s exactly what he needs, what he craves right now. Daniel bites and sucks at the thick skin of his neck, careful not to leave any marks but willing to hurt because he knows - that’s how Max likes it most.

Max rolls his head backwards once again, resting it on Daniel’s shoulder, and cries out as Daniel hits his prostate with the new angle now, and he feels his body tensing, precume dribbling from the tip of his own cock and smudging on his belly, and he’s a sobbing and moaning mess when he takes the final step and grabs at his own cock to make the final manoeuvre -

And Daniel slaps his hand over Max’ mouth in one sharp movement as the door into the restroom opens and closes again with a bang, someone’s footsteps snapping Max back into reality. He holds his breath, eyes wide and ears perked up as he listens to the sounds of water running from an opened faucet. Dan holds him firmly, his cock buried deep into Max, hand muffling any sound leaking from his mouth; he’s got his forehead resting on Max’ shoulder, his uneven breathing coming out in hot puffs against Max’ skin. The unwanted guest hums something, clearly not in a rush while Max is there, losing his mind just behind the closed door of the mundane cabin with a cock up his ass and a palm on his mouth.

Then all the sounds are gone, the guest’s footsteps echoing in Max’ ears as he walks out of the restroom, door banging loudly behind him. Daniel lets out a breath and fucking laughs, his hand slipping from Max’ mouth and grips his waist.

“Holy shit,” Daniel whispers against his shoulder, smile obvious in his voice and Max almost rolls his eyes in a sudden urge to smack him.

He drops his head forward instead, rolling his hips to get Daniel going again and gets a thrust in return, the cock inside him punching into the prostate and his whole body jumping as he chokes out a needy moan. Dan hugs him again, holding him still while picking up the lost pace again, cautious this time not to make any loud noises. Max digs his fingers into the tiled wall, trying to hold himself up against it while his legs sprawl everytime Dan’s dick slides on the tight ball of nerves inside him. Dan fucks him differently now, deeply and leisurely, but that’s enough for Max to go panting again and for his cock to start throbbing achingly against his belly. He wraps a hand around the base then, giving himself a few long strokes before quickening and focusing on the sensitive area just below the crown that makes his whole body tingle. 

“Faster,” he blurts out then and Daniel grants his wish, Max whining before he biting at his lower lip, amused by the sounds leaving his mouth. Daniel fucks into him, burying his face into his broad back and his cock into his tight ass, scarcely human sounds leaving his mouth from behind the clenched teeth. It’s not long until Max is trembling again, metal taste clear on his tongue as he digs his teeth into the wounded flesh, sweat coming down his spine and his face and Daniel’s thrusts leaving him breathless again and again and again. His grasp at his own cock tightens as he squeezes himself just below the tip, few more rams of Daniel’s hips enough to send him over the edge, the restroom filling with his shameless cry before Dan shuts him up by his palm once again while digging his teeth into the thick skin of his shoulder and coming into the condom, his cock deep inside Max, squeezed in the embracing heat of his gut. He feels Max clenching around him and it only makes him shoot more, his breathing an illusion, his mind delirious.

He blinks a few times to dispel the fog in his eyes, arms still wrapped around Max as they stay a wet, panting mess, bodies sticky with various liquids and trembling and overheating.

Daniel holds Max’ hips in place as he pulls out, his slick cock easily sliding out from the wet hole, condom filled with cum as he takes it off, ties a quick knot on top of it and throws it in the toilet.

“Hey,” he whispers then, leaving a kiss on Max’ spit wet cheek. The Dutch looks completely wrecked, his face glimmering with sweat and his eyelids so heavy he struggles to keep them open. “You okay?”

Max hums in response. Daniel pulls up his jeans and underwear, buttoning it carefully as Max stands still, mind blank and limbs heavy.

“We should go back,” Daniel says, combing Max’ sweaty hair with his fingers, trying to make him look somewhat presentable. 

“You go first.”

“No,” Daniel whispers, a smile oddly tender for the state they’re in curving his lips. “We go together.”


End file.
